I Don't Want to be One of the Guys
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Cana doesn't want to be considered another one of the guys. Espically, by a certain drinking buddie with blue hair. ** This is set before Tenrou teams disappearance. (Aka before time skip) Macao x Cana FOR FANFIC REVIEWER SDF! :D
1. I dont want to be one of the guys

**Chp 1. I'm Sick of Being one of the Guys**

**I Don't own Fairytail or the characters. This Fanfic is especially for SDF =) Thank you for reviewing my story I appreciate it :D ~**

Ever since Cana was 13, she'd been an advocate drinker. She drunk in the morning, at lunch, and at dinner. She has had the same two drinking buddies ,Macao and Wakaba, for years. They were both her good friends and she would even die for them.

To be honest Cana forget when she had her first drink, she only remembered why she did. When she was a kid the pain was too much. She had always been mature for her age. She had to. Her father had abandoned her and most of the guild members ignored her because she didn't play silly games. It was always logic and reasoning, with her. Never duck duck goose or hide-n-seek.

Although, Cana drank with both Macao and Wakaba she always felt different when Macao was around. It wasn't bad different more like.. butterflies in her stomach. Something she felt a long time ago, when she first started drinking. She also felt a shiver when he touched her and her cheeks seemed to become warm when he would give her a smile.

Cana wasn't sure what the feeling was for. Maybe the beer was finally getting to her or could it be his daring black eyes.. Maybe it was the fact he never took advantage of her no matter how drunk she got, not that Wakaba had but many other guys had. Maybe, its his pathetic blue stubble he called sexy… _Maybe I'm in love._

She gently put her beer back down on the table. _Pff what luck I have? _She thought sarcastically. _I'm in love with a man who probably will never see me as anything other then one of the guys…_

"Hey Cana?" A familiar voice said scaring her out of her thoughts. She jumped up and looked at the two figures sitting in front of her. It was Macao and Wakaba they were sitting down across from her. _When had they got there? _She thought.

"You ok?" Wakaba said giving a concerned look across from his beer. Cana blushed as Macao looked at her.

"Ya I'm fine guys, Haha." She said her voice cracking a bit as she laughed nervously.

"Sure?" Wakaba said grabbing his beer and moving it slightly.

"Your cheeks are really red. Are you feeling alright?" Macao asked but before she could answer he stood up and put his hand on her forehead. Cana could feel every texture in his cold slender fingers. It caused her to blush more.

"She's extremely warm" Macao said to Wakaba sitting back down. Cana felt paralyzed by his touch. She could barely hear them as they continued to talk all she could concentrate on was Macao's face.

His eyes were black as seemed to hold mysteries she wanted to find out. He had aging lines of worry from being a father. His blue hair that was slicked back seemed extremely soft to the touch. She really just wanted to reach out and touch it.

"..Cana?" Macoa questioned. Cana snapped back from her day dreaming and her hand was inches from his hair. She jumped back.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Cana blushed like crazy apologizing.

"I think she's drunk." Wakaba said standing up.

"You want to take her home, Macao? Or you want me to do it?" Wakaba offered. _Dont do it Macao…. please,_ Cana secretly prayed.

"Nah I can do it." Macao said gingerly standing up and grabbing his white jacket. Cana just stood there in silence. _Damn it…_

"Ready?" He said facing Cana. She nodded slightly and then the two of them headed out of the guild's doors. It was night out and the moon was shining so bright there was really no need for the street lamps. They started walking down the street in awkward silence. Everytime She got drunk she always messed up some way or another. Admittedly she wasn't really drunk a little tipsy but far from drunk.

SNAP! One of Cana's sandal heels snapped under her weight. She fell forward and Macao caught her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He said concerned for her.

"ow…" She said holding her ankle. "I'm fine… I think I just pulled a muscle…" Cana looked up at him feeling extremely weird being so close to him. He must not have felt the same way because he only got closer.

"Thank god. You can be a cluthz sometimes." Macao said giving a sigh and a smile.

"Can you walk on it? Do you need me to carry you?" He asked and her face becoming engulfed in red.

"No! Its ok!" Cana it rushed out of her mouth faster than she wanted to. Macao was slightly confused but nodded. He stood up and put an arm on top of cana shoulders to support her.

Cana took a step out, putting weight on her foot. She let out a loud gasp of pain. Cana pulled her foot back and looked at the ground embarrassed. Macao laughed.

"You don't have to act tough. Its only me, you, and the night sky." He said bending over so Cana could get on his back. She thought for a moment but reluctantly got on his back. Macao stood back up slowly and started walking again but this time at a sluggish pace.

Cana buried her face into his shoulder. He smelled of cheap cologne and aftershave. She let out a small laugh and he grabbed tighter on her legs. She let out a gasp and he laughed. Then Cana hit him playfully on the shoulder and they both laughed.

For most of the way to Cana's house they just laughed and joked like all the other times. When he got to her front door steps he let her down. Macao wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her up the stairs. When they got to the front door she pushed him back lightly.

"I..I got it from here." She said slightly.

"You sure, Cana? I can take you to your bed." Macao said but blushed immediately after realizing what he had said. Cana blushed with widened eyes.

"No No thats not what I meant. I meant I could carry you so your-" He was cut off when Cana leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. He gasped and took a step back falling down the front stairs. Even though there was only about 5, He hit his head on the cement with a loud crack.

"Are you ok!?" Cana shouted, hobbling over to him. He sat up sightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya Im fine…" Macao said his eyes still wide and they just stared at each other.

"... I'm sorry." She said looking down at her hands.

"Its fine. I just didn't expect it..." He said a blush creeping on his face. _Fine… What the heck does that mean? _Cana thought.

"Uhmmm… do you..wanna talk about ...it?" Macao mumbled under his breath. Cana face became red and she nodded tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. He stood up slowly his clothes crinkling. She stood up as well and he put a her hand on his shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

Once Cana unlocked the door, she flicked the lights on. Her house was pretty bland. In the living room was a white couch with a neat coffee table in the center and a tv glued to the wall. On the walls hung photos of Cana and her friends. Some of the pictures were even of her , Makaba, and Macao. Which made her squirm slightly.

Macao set her gently on the white coach and he sat at a little away from her. Macao tried thinking of how he wanted say how he felt or more importantly what he was going to say. He was lost so he just started with the obvious.

"Do you like me..?" He questioned into the silence.

"..Ya." She said shifting a little back and forth feeling nervous.

"For ..uh how long?" Macao through out knowing she was in the right mind to answer. She definitely wasn't drunk. This was serious.

"I just accepted it today but I have been feeling it for a long time…" She confessed.

"So that wasn't just a kiss.." He said more to himself. "Are you planning on being my girlfriend?" He asked looking down.

"...Ya if I could.." Cana said just wanting to melt in the soft cushions of the coach away from him. This was so nerve racking for her.

"..." There was a long long silence.

"..You know I have a young boy, Romeo. I have to love him first and fourth most. He lost his family when we got divorced and now he has to see me only once in a great while.. but its ju-"

"You don't want him to be around a drunk right?" Cana said disappointment in her voice.

"No thats not it at all!" He said looking at her.

"It just I want him to always feel loved by his dad. So I want to make sure he's ok with me dating." He said trying to explain. Cana raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know it seems stupid that I need permission from my son to date." Macao let out a small laugh.

"Its not stupid." Cana said smiling brightly. "You're a wonderful father for doing that. You're honestly thinking about him over everything else." Her eyes started to well up with tears at remembering how her own dad dealt with her. Not giving two shits.

Cana hugged him and he was shocked at first but hugged back. She pulled away but only enough to still be in his arms.

"Until you have a talk with your son. I'll be waiting ok?" Cana asked with a childish smile. Macao smiled back.

"Sounds perfect to me." There was a tension in between them as they just looked into each others eyes. Her eyes a deep brown and his almost pitch black.

Macao slowly leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead not wanting to get her hopes up incase Romeo wasn't ok with it.

"Good bye." He said standing up slowly. She smiled.

"Bye, Macao." He opened the door.

"Oh and Macao?" She said standing up and he turned around.

"Be careful going down the stairs." She said smirking. He chuckled and nodded.

"I could say the same to you." Macao said pointing pointing to her ankle. She blushed lightly.

"Whatever." Cana said cheerfully and Macao left with a wave over his shoulder.

**Chapter coming at a later date **

**But I am soooooo tired right now **

**Plan on finishing it tomorrow but review :D **


	2. Romeo

**Chp: Romeo, My Son**

**Enjoy thank you for reading!~ **

Romeo had always been Macao's pride and joy. He had dark blue hair that spiked in front of his face much like Macao when he was younger. Romeo wore a blue shirt with an yellow printed S on the front as well he always wore khaki shorts. The most resembling feature of Romeo was his smiles.

Every time Romeo came to visit the guild it lite up Macao's world. He always came running up to his dad about being a Fairytail mage some day, Just like Natsu. It made Macao very proud.

He walked up the steps to his ex-wife's house. Romeo stayed with her most of the time because it was too unsafe and unpredictable for him to stay with his father. The house seemed relatively normal. It was a bricked up house. The steps still creaked when he climbed up the front steps.

Macao sighed and lifted his hand up knocking lightly on the door. Macao heard small footsteps running to the door. The wooden frame door swung open to reveal a giggling Romeo. His eyes widened.

"Dad!?" Romeo rushed into Macao's arms in a giant hug.

"What are you doing here?" Romeo said smiling neverly boning out of his shorts.

"I thought we could get you some ice cream. I have to talk about something important with you." Macao said. Romeo smiled.

"Sounds fun dad!" Romeo hugged his dad tighter. In the shadow of the house stood a woman. All you could see was her legs because she stood far enough back.****** Macao stood up slowly with Romeo still in his arms. The figure didn't say anything as an awkward silence occurred.

"Can I go mommy?!" Romeo said excited. She nodded her clothes ruffling a little.

"Just bring him back before dinner, Macao.." She said her voice as soft as silk. Its not as though she hated Macao, they had just grown apart because of Macao being a mage.

Macao nodded and the door closed slowly. He shook off the feeling and smirked down at his son.

"Ready?" Macao asked lifting his son in the air and Romeo just busted out laughing.

Macao and Romeo were sitting in the middle of Fairytail's well known garden. There were variety of flowers from dragon snaps to tiger lilies. The grey statues loomed in the light of the afternoon and the water fountain sprinkled water over its edges. They had previously gotten icecream cones for a nearby ice cream truck.

Romeo was licking on a chocolate brown swirl ice cream cone and Macao was sucking on a vanilla one. They sat on a bench near the water fountain. Romeo barely spoke shoving more ice cream into his mouth causing him to have a brown chocolate mustache. Macao laughed lightly and took a napkin wiping his face.

Macao straightened his face.

"I have to talk to you little man and its pretty important." Macao said looking at his lap quietly.

" What is it dad?.. Do you have a bad job request?" Romeo said answering maturely for only being 6. Macao shook his head.

"No no nothing like that. It just …" Macao said stumbling in his words he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Tell me have you ever liked a girl, Romeo?" Macao said taking the conversation.

"No daddy. I dont want a girlfriend ever. There too complicated and ….have cooties." Romeo sad eating his ice cream but still acting like an adult.

"What about the girl from the market?" He said giving his son a wink. Romeo blushed severely.

"I don't like her!" He shouted closing his eyes.

"Mhmmm sure." Macoa said poking his son's side.

"So ...Romeo what I'm trying to say is daddy has a crush on this girl.." Macao stuttered out with a blush and looked over at Romeo to see his reaction. Romeo just rose an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Romeo said and he ate another bite of his ice cream seemingly unaffected.

"Do you remember the girl that was drinking with me at the guild. She had brown hair." He said lightly.

" Oh Cana-Sama!" Romeo said smiling. "I like her allot she played cards with me while you were off doing a job. She also told me my future. She said one day id be a powerful mage!"

Macao smiled but then held his breath for a minute.

"How would you feel if I asked her to be my girlfriend, Romeo?" Macao asked his ice cream melting onto his hand.

"Do it dad!" He said cheerfully.

"...Im serious Romeo. Don't say 'do it' just to make me happy. If you dont want me to date Cana tell me." Macao said closing his eyes. Romeo looked at his lap thinking hard.

"I dont see anything wrong with it. Mom will always be mom. You'll always be my dad and She's always treated me whats wrong with it.." Romeo asked more to himself.

"..Would you be ok if I kissed Cana though and loved her?" He asked into the silence ,only hearing the trickling of the water fountain.

"Yes dad." He said smiling. "Stop worrying about what I think dad. Cana is friendly nice and pretty and she makes you happy dad. I would be fine with her."

"..You know you can always speak up if you don't like her right?" Macao said.

"Dad stop being a baby and just ask her out already." Romeo said eating the ice cream cone and Macao just stared wide eyed. That was the same thing his friend had said- minus the dad part- 20 years ago, when he first met Romeo's mother. He bust out laughing.

"Alright I will but I'm gonna need your help to do it." Macao said already forming a plan.

" Ok but on one condition." Romeo said smiling.

"Anything?" Macao said smiling the melting ice cream cone still in his hand.

"We go to the toy store after!" He said getting up from the seat.

"Ok deal." Macao said hugging his son tightly.

**Chp 3 coming up:**

**Little Romeo **

**Enjoy~ **


	3. Macao Jr

**Chp 3: Little Romeo**

**Thx for reading as always. Feel free to request any pairings I'm not against anything. Homosexual pairings don't bother me either, since I am one haha. Anyhow I have done these pairings already (I can always do more of the same pairing , thats fine.) I have Gajeel x Levy, Elfman X Evergreen, & Cana X Macao. (Check them out!) Anyways this was requested by SDF. Thank you :D **

It had been four days since Cana kissed Macao. She was starting to get worried he hadn't shown up at the guild and when she asked Makaba where he was. Makaba said he saw Macao and his son hanging out at the park and garden.

She shivered remembering that he said he needed to talk to his son before he made any decision on whether to move forward on their "relationship". _Did he talk to Romeo…? _Cana thought taking a drink of her beer.

A hand lightly tapped on her shoulder and Cana turned around to see Romeo. He was wearing a nice blue tux and holding out with a plush pillow that had a note folded neatly on it next to the rose.

"Hey Cana." Romeo said smiling.

"This is for you!" He said setting the pillow next to her. Romeo turned around running out of the guild.

"What was that about?' Wakaba asked slightly confused. Cana ignored him looking at the silk reached out to the note that had her name written neatly on it. The paper was fresh and she opened it slowly.

_Cana, _

_Meet me in the Fairytail garden. _

_- Macao _

_ps. Sorry if this is cheesy I'm not good at these type of things..haha._

Cana smiled at the note. _What a geek _she thought lightly standing up.

"Were you going, Cana?" Wakaba asked a little confused.

"Don't worry I'm coming right back. So if my beers not as it was now. Ill kick your butt go it!" Cana said her happiness reflecting off her.

"Ya ya." Wakaba said waving her off with a smile.

Macao had been sitting at the same bench he had talked to Romeo at. He shook his knee, a nervous habit he had.

"Hey.." Cana said with her hands behind her back digging into her skin, a nervous habit she had. Macao looked up at her smiling. He tried calming his heart beat. He patted the spot next to him motioning for her to sit. Cana sluggishly walked over to the metal bench and sat down gently.

"... I talked to Romeo.. You'll never believe what he told me." Macao said giving a smirk.

"If he's anything like you I can only imagine." Cana said making a light joke and playfully punching his shoulder.

"Ya..He told me to stop being a baby and just ask you out." Macao said smiling, a creeping blush playing on his cheeks.

"oh…" Cana said feeling awkward. Macao put crept his hand lightly on her knee. She looked away as she slowly put her hand over his.

"Are you guys going to kiss or what!" Shouted a familiar voice… _Natsu? _They turned around and all of Fairytail's members were behind them lead by Natsu and Romeo. They were all smiling and looking at the both of them.

"What ...whats going on?" Macao asked slightly his face as dark as Erza's hair.

"Romeo here thought you'd chicken out because he said you were worried about how he felt." Natsu said putting his hands on Romeo's shoulder.

"So he brought us all out here." Erza added smiling lightly.

"Ya!" Lucy added in.

"They're so cute." A voice said that wasn't recognizable. Then as though they were back to being kids,

The guild started chanting, "Kiss. kiss . kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss."

Cana looked at the guild members then back at Macao. He blushed and she leaned forward kissing him. He kissed back lightly as cheers shouted out and woahs were heard. The group started separating back into the guild as they broke apart. Romeo came up to his dad and Cana.

"So dad. Ready to go to the Toy store!?" Romeo said with a happy smile.

**END ~ **

**Thanks for reading**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW thanks ! :D**


End file.
